Фулдюк/Галерея
Третий сезон Marco and the King S3E4 Foolduke and guards passed out in River's bedroom.png S3E4 Foolduke regaining consciousness.png S3E4 King River talking to Foolduke.png S3E4 King River asks Foolduke to fix his gramophone.png S3E4 Foolduke 'where's my monkey?'.png S3E4 King River 'that was your monkey?'.png S3E4 King River 'there are more pressing matters'.png King Ludo S3E6 Foolduke comes out of the royal bathroom.png S3E6 Foolduke 'bathe in his royal bubble bath'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Mime Girl hear Ludo coming.png S3E6 Foolduke and Mime Girl running away.png S3E6 The royal performers retreat to the vents.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot climb into the vents.png S3E6 Marco asking the performance artists for help.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'have to stop you right there'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'comment on the world around us'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'what it means to be an artiste'.png S3E6 Foolduke calls Ruberiot a jingle scribbler.png S3E6 Ruberiot calling Foolduke a buffoon.png S3E6 Foolduke arguing with Ruberiot.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'not as much of an artist as the mime'.png S3E6 Foolduke 'the mime is an artistic genius!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke call Mime Girl a genius.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot listen to Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Foolduke 'I wouldn't use that hand gesture'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'end a sentence with a pronoun'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'you all make me sick'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot look at each other.png S3E6 Royal performers hanging from the chandelier.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke drop from chandelier.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke making an entrance.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke catch Ruberiot on handkerchiefs.png S3E6 Royal performers make a flashy entrance.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke about to perform for Ludo.png S3E6 The royal performers under a spotlight.png S3E6 Ruberiot singing 'came on bird and spider'.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'shone his grace upon us all'.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'and now we'll never fall'.png S3E6 Foolduke spinning Marco Diaz around.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke singing together.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'Mewni has never been better'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke sing and dance for Ludo.png S3E6 Foolduke getting mad at Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke angrily shoves Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke 'you're the buffoon!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'I make art!'.png S3E6 Foolduke 'your rhymes are wack!'.png S3E6 Foolduke sarcastic 'oh, good one'.png S3E6 Foolduke tearing through Ruberiot's shirt.png S3E6 Ruberiot yanking on Foolduke's hat.png S3E6 Foolduke getting angrier at Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke tackles Ruberiot to the floor.png S3E6 King Ludo tells the performers to stop.png S3E6 King Ludo summoning his eagle and spider.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke running away.png S3E6 Marco and performers escape the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Marco and performers outside the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Marco Diaz angry at the royal performers.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we like not getting along'.png S3E6 Foolduke holding the dungeon key.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'you guys really had me fooled'.png S3E6 Marco and performers pop into the dungeons.png S3E6 Royal performers hear King Ludo coming.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot return to the sewers.png S3E6 Marco Diaz running through the sewers.png S3E6 Royal performers following Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Marco and performers watch River's banishment.png S3E6 Foolduke 'what are we gonna do now?'.png S3E6 Foolduke 'you know that's not mud, right?'.png Toffee S3E7 Foolduke and Mime Girl appear.png S3E7 Ruberiot, Foolduke, and Mime Girl appear.png S3E7 Marco Diaz and the Resistance.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'destroy his credibility'.png S3E7 Marco 'they're always with him or nearby'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'that's when Foolduke hits him'.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a rubber chicken.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a whoopee cushion.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looking at his beret.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chained up.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chant loudly.png S3E7 Marco Diaz tells the Resistance to be quiet.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'but the resistance lives on!'.png S3E7 Buff Frog pointing at Resistance members.png S3E7 Resistance members surprised and sad.png Scent of a Hoodie S3E8 Ruberiot, Foolduke, and Mime Girl say goodbye to Marco.png S3E8 Mime Girl tossing Marco Diaz toward the stairs.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи